


不用担心座椅会被弄湿啦

by Susan622



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 原创同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan622/pseuds/Susan622
Relationships: 晏洛
Kudos: 1





	不用担心座椅会被弄湿啦

吃了某些药的洛某人本来还在强撑着理智逗小朋友玩，明明是他红着一双水一样的眸子还非要往里面放一些风流的假相。

“小晏要我做什么都可以～”

落在身下人眼里就是有小小骄傲的猫咪一边露出软乎乎肚皮想让你摸，一边又强撑着自己面子，让自己看起是个主导者。

（这过分厚的滤镜…i了i了）

自以为风流倜傥洛某人坏心眼的凑过去，轻佻的咬了一下搭档的下唇，留下一个暧昧的口水牙印，顺手拆了一根棒棒糖含进嘴里，圆润的球体在他饱满的唇齿之间时隐时现，他偏偏还像是看不懂对方眼里不时闪过危险信号，偏要做那一点火星引爆这枚因为爱与欲而故作镇定的人。

“就算是成结也没问题哦～”

勾天雷动地火仿佛是一瞬之间的事，情热的A是总会有那么一瞬间会被勾得没有理智的，等到一杆进洞，直捣黄龙，软玉在怀的时候，已经是互相拥抱的姿势了

“啊呀～你这样太大了，不行我得再往下含含”轻佻的语气出自某人还含着棒棒糖的口中尚且圆润的球体被他带出唇齿间，涩情地发出“啵”的一声，在狭小的车内格外清楚。

“唔………”初尝禁果的少年只剩下喘气。

“怎么了？是不是………”

保安来敲车窗那一下，不仅打断了洛某人打算继续轻薄美人的心，也打断了洛某人引以为傲的控制力，他下腹一下子夹紧，勃发的青筋，炙热的力量一下子烫到了他。小晏同学没打算让保安看到，不可置否一部分原因是因为任务，还有一部分嘛……他瞅了一眼趴在自己胸口上平时道貌岸然轻薄人现在………不可言说。他就放alpha的信息素压制保安，在这个世界里强大的alpha的信息素对弱的有压制作用，保安一下子明白了，顺着车窗缝还递来一句“兄弟好福气”

但alpha的信息素对Omega的作用更大。刚刚还能强撑起来身子轻薄人的洛某一下子软了身子，笔挺的西服现在已经被解开一半了，风纪扣直接被扯开，根本藏不住他那对精致的锁骨。药效本来就猛，再被小晏同学这么一下，他连支撑起自己的力量都没有了，偏过头去把脑袋放在小晏同学胸膛的一侧。一股股热气打在底下少年的脖颈上，细细听，还有甜美omega的啜泣声。

他这才知道知道自己又给搭档哥哥下了一味猛药。

不过嘛，虽然愧疚还是有那么一点点，心情倒是出人意料的好。

食指沿着完美腰线往下滑，到了某个两相连接的不可名状之处，他鬼使神差的戳了一下已经格外紧的箍这那里的软肉，意料之中的引起身上人的一阵战栗，里面的软肉更加仿若无骨一样的吸着他，快乐的大浪已经掀翻了本就不小心被下药的某人脑子里名为理智的船，他只想和身底下这个他无条件信赖的人耳鬓厮磨。

身底下的少年悄悄低下头，仿佛突然开了窍一样的，咬着肖想已久的某个人的耳坠，用他最难以抵抗的少年音合着呵气悄悄的朝他耳朵里说hun 话。

“哥哥，你好像更湿了………”

见洛哥哥没答话，小晏决定抱着实事求是认真学习的态度，向他的好哥哥学习一下轻薄人的本事。

“那个………哥哥刚刚说我要你做什么都可以，那……能不能把腿打开，我看看有没有把车座弄shi啊…”

趁着突然羞得不行某人一蹶不振靠在他身上时，小晏同学无师自通，并且自顾自的帮助他的好哥哥换了个更能看的清楚的姿势。

“………哥水好多，不过感觉那里绞得那么紧，果然觉得会露出来是多余的想法呢………”背后的小晏同学咬着他哥漂亮的蝴蝶骨含含糊糊的说话。

“你……呃…你还在…嗯…那里有的没的……说什么骚话啊，是不是…嗯……欠收拾了……赶紧给爷动啊”

“遵命 我的好哥哥”

洛某人：？？？……他是跟谁学的这不要脸的本事  
小晏同学：感谢哥哥不吝赐教。


End file.
